


Sex Sent Me to the ER

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina work through their issues when they both end up at the hospital with rather embarrassing injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Sent Me to the ER

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly fluff. There's some reference to Emma/Hook and Regina/Elsa but it's fairly brief. Hope you enjoy!

Emma Swan lay on her stomach on a hospital bed and groaned, cursing herself for getting into such a ridiculous situation. Thankfully the hospital was quiet that night, with no one but a few doctors and nurses to witness her in the state she was in. She intended to never tell a soul about what had transpired that night.

Unfortunately just as she thought that, the doors opened and none other than Regina Mills, the last person she wanted to see her like this was being wheeled in. The look on Regina’s face appeared to be a mix of pain and embarrassment, which only increased when she spotted Emma. Emma groaned again and buried her face in the pillow in front of her.

When she finally looked up again, Regina was sitting in the bed next to her regarding her curiously. The brunette’s eyes were focused on her backside, which was bare and covered with a bandage.

“Miss Swan, you appear to be lacking in pants, which unfortunately does not surprise me as much as it should. Do I even want to know how you managed to injure yourself there?”

“Not now Regina” Emma groaned, putting her head down again.

Emma and Regina had barely spoken since Emma had brought Marian back from the past, and things were incredibly tense between the two women. Emma wanted nothing more than to avoid any more awkwardness between them, especially while she lay injured and pantless. After a moment though, Emma’s curiosity got the best of her and she looked back up at the other woman.

“What’re you doing in here anyway? You’re not hurt are you?” the blonde asked, silently cursing herself for the level of concern in her voice.

“It’s nothing” Regina snapped, but Emma noticed that the brunette was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing furiously.

Emma remained curious however, and snatched Regina’s chart off the end of her bed, ignoring the sharp pain on her rear end.

“Frostbite?” This wasn’t entirely surprising to the blonde, Regina had taken Elsa in as a houseguest shortly after she arrived in town and the two women seemed to get along quite well. Emma was happy that Regina had found a close friend, and tried to ignore the jealously that sparked whenever she saw the two together.

Regina snatched the chart back while sending a withering glare to Emma, but as she leaned over to grab it, Emma was able to look directly down the other woman’s shirt. The first thing she noticed was that Regina wasn’t wearing a bra; normally Emma would’ve been secretly delighted at the view, if it weren’t for the fact that one of Regina’s breasts looked painful and discolored.

“Shit Regina, that looks painful! How the hell did you get frostbite there?”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Regina said while looking everywhere but at Emma.

“Come on Regina, I’m just worried about you.”

“Fine, but first you have to tell me why you have a giant bandage on your bottom.”

“No!” Emma squealed looking mildly horrified.

“Then I’m not telling you what happened to me.”

“Fine!”

“Fine.”

The two women sat glaring at each other in silence for a few moments.

“I was with Killian” Emma muttered, finally breaking the awkward silence. Regina made a face at the pirate’s name but appeared to be interested in the story.

“Anyway” the blonde continued, “I was with him and we were um, doing stuff and well I guess he got um…carried away and didn’t think about where he was putting his hands and well, he kind of ended up stabbing me in the butt with his hook.”

Regina gaped at Emma in horror for a few moments before finally inquiring, “And where is Hook now?”

“He ran” Emma scoffed bitterly. “I didn’t even really like him, he was just there you know? I just wanted someone to want me and look where it got me.”

Emma stuck her face back in her pillow and let herself sob for a moment, feeling stupider by the minute.

“Well if it makes you feel better, you aren’t the only one here who managed to injure themselves during a regrettable sexual escapade” Regina stated after a few minutes, while turning red again.

“Yours is from sex too? But frostbite, I just assumed Elsa somehow…oh my god Regina, you had sex with _Elsa_? I thought you guys were just roommates or friends or whatever.”

“We were! We are, it was completely silly, she got into my cider and crawled into my bed whispering ‘I lied Regina, the cold does bother me but you’re hot enough to warm me up’. It was silly and endearing and I have been feeling lonely lately, it seemed like a good idea for a moment.”

“So what exactly happened?” Emma inquired looking vaguely disturbed.

“I called her the wrong name as we were finishing and it caused her to briefly lose control of her powers while she was fondling my breast” Regina whispered looking more ashamed of herself than Emma had ever seen.

“You called her Robin in bed!?” Emma shrieked looking like she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Regina paused briefly before muttering a quick “Yes”.

“You’re lying. Remember Regina, I always know with you. If you didn’t call her Robin, then whose name did you say?”

“Yours” Regina whispered before promptly bursting into tears.

“Hey, it’s okay” Emma said as she hobbled over to Regina’s bed ignoring the pain in her behind. “That’s um…wow. I mean that’s great that you feel the same way. Wait, do you feel the same way?”

Regina paused her crying long enough to nod, and Emma held the brunette in her arms until her sniffles died out and she regained some composure.

“But Emma, I don’t understand. You were going to leave with Henry without telling me, you were with Hook, and I didn’t think there was any chance of you returning my feelings.”

Emma nodded weakly, beginning to cry herself and took a few deep breaths. “I know Regina. I was so awful to you and you didn’t deserve that. I was such a mess after getting my memories back, I had two lives in my head that were fighting with each other, my parents were having a baby, Henry didn’t have his memories, you seemed happy with Robin and I just…I did some stupid things Regina. I hurt you and I’m so, so sorry and I know what a mess I was. Tonight was kind of a wake-up call that I wasn’t where I was supposed to be and I promise I can do better. I will do better.”

“Okay” Regina murmured softly, smiling for the first time since she’d arrived at the hospital, and then quietly giggling to herself.

“What could possibly be funny right now?” Emma mumbled.

“I was just thinking about the fact that I never acted on my feelings for you because I kept thinking about how badly it could go wrong. If tonight has proven anything though, it’s that getting involved with other people appears to be far more dangerous than us being with each other.”

“That’s one way of looking at it” Emma giggled before lying alongside Regina on her bed and putting an arm around her, being careful to avoid the woman’s injured breast. “But how are we going to explain this to people? We were barely talking before this and I don’t think either of us wants the truth about our stupid sex injuries getting out.”

“We’ll simply say that we talked out our issues like civilized adults and rationally came to the conclusion that we had a mutual attraction to each other that we have chosen to pursue.”

“Like anyone’ll believe that” Emma snorted. “It’s _us_ Regina.”

“Do shut up Miss Swan” Regina mumbled before turning around to give Emma a brief peck on the lips. Emma simply grinned and snuggled closer to Regina.

 


End file.
